Orinoco Flow
by WykdQuick
Summary: After Amon was gone, Korra stopped coming to the pub and evenly left Republic City. Tahno has certainly noticed her absence. With no reason to stay he decides to go home,but who will he run into once he's there?
1. The Pub

He didn't really mind it that much. The pub, that is. Over a course of who knows how long, Tahno could now name the regulars. After all, they were just like him. Normal. And he certainly didn't mind watching the pretty girl get worked up every time she ran into him. Come to think of it, she had started to frequent the place. Could she be as broken as he was? But she was different this time. Too confident. Korra, the girl-no the Avatar, was drunk. She stumbled over her feet spilling her drink on his lap.

"Korra, you're drunk." Tahno looked at the seventeen year old, shocked.

"And you're not? How about those private lessons, Pretty Boy?"

Tahno was taken aback. He had forgotten all about them, not that he could teach her anyways. Sure, it had been an euphemism for sex, but he had actually wanted to help her with her bending. She was different. Her movements were fluid, calm, and completely different from the Foggy Swamp benders. There was something about her he couldn't put his finger on.

"Well? Are you gonna teach me or not?" Korra slid her hand across his shoulders and started down his back.

"Another time, Uhvatar. I want it to be from knowing lips, not drunk."

Korra's lips slid down into a pout, "Amon really did change you." She stated to leave, "Tahno, if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Tahno pondered what she had said. He had changed. He smiled the first since he lost his bending. "Drunken rambles reveal sober thoughts. And Korra, you've got a lot." Tahno let a laugh slip out. He walked out of the pub, lost in thought about waterbending with a certain girl. She'd be his in the future. After all, his offer still stands.

* * *

**Yes, I named it after a song called, Orinoco Flow.** T**his will be a dabble series, they may/may not be related. **


	2. A Journey

Tahno had heard the stories of people being restored to their "bending state" before the Avatar left for the South Pole. He of course, still hoped she's comeback and fix him. Make his pitiful life worth living again, because the tab was really starting to build u and he was almost out of hair gel. But she never did. For six spirt forsaken months he sought her out. Staled her until one day she left.

Tahno didn't need her. He could get along just fine without bending, after all, one can always stay drunk. But he'd run out of funds. Then what would he do? He knew nothing but bending. He built his life around it. He had made up his mind to visit his mother. Maybe he'd run into Korra and he'd be restored to his former glory.

He finished packing up his apartment, and double checked his luggage, making sure he had his tickets. The journey would have been faster had he have been able to bend. But for now he'd have to travel like a commoner.

The trip took as long as he had expected, a train, then boat and finally a new machine from Future Industries had helped him get home.

The South Water Tribe never fully welcomed him. His mother had run off with a Foggy Swamp man, only to return home pregnant and widowed. His mother, Kirasama, had loved him all the same. He got his father's pale complexion and his mother's connection to water.

Growing up he had never had contact with the Avatar, none of the other kids had. She was always too busy. He only hoped she had time for him now. Sighing, Tahno approached a rather cozy looking igloo. He peered in and smiled.

"Mother? I've come home."

Korra sat outside her igloo bending small pieces of snow. Everyone was either out exploring or hunting. It was times like these she wished she spent less time training and more time being a kid. Shaking the thoughts aside she stood up. She needed to go for a walk and clear her mind.

"Watch where you're going!"

"Not my fault you walk without looking, or did you expect everyone to move for you, oh mighty Uhvatar?"

"Tahno? What are you doing here? You can't possibly be Southern Tribe!"

"I am, and I came home. Now if you could excuse me I'd like to mope in peace." Turning his back to the Avatar Tahno set out for his favorite spot.

"But you're-"

"Pale? I got that from my father. Did you know I waited six months for you?" Tahno spun around, anger creeping into his face. "Six months, most benders were restored, but not me. Why Korra? How did you feel? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

Korra looking at the young man now laying on the frozen ground. "Tahno? I need for yo to look at me. Please?"

A tear streaked face met hers, unable to maintain eye contact.

"I need for you to trust me, get on your knees."

The young man slowly pushed himself up," I knew you couldn't resist me," a bit of his old self showing. Then pain, followed by a bright filling feeling overtook him. He stood, shaking, and outstretched his hand. Nothing happened.

Placing her hands on her hips Korra smirked, "You know, you have to _bend _in order for it to work. Again"

Tahno pivoted and faced the sea. Raising his hands the water followed his every move. "Thank you."

"You know, I'd love to hear about yourself some time pretty boy. According to legend, airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, and well, I'm kinda an airbender, being the Avatar and all." Korra smirked, "If you want, I'm making noodles. Nothing fancy, but you're more then uhm- welcome to come by."

"I'll ask." Tahno smiled. First his bending, now the girl. The waterbender would be looking foreword to dinner.


End file.
